Kuroshitsuji Kurohobyo
by ProvenTitaniumObsidian
Summary: An (apparent) one-shot smut between our two darkest demons. WARNING: SLASH, TOTAL LEMON! P.S. This is my first posted smut so reviews and *constructive* criticism is appreciated! Now with added chapter! (more details in A/N)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, my name's Titanium!

This is actually my fist one-shot _and_ my first smut-fic, so be gentle!

I appreciate criticism, as long as it's justified.

If anyone's got any ideas for future chapters, I'd be happy to write some, just leave a name and I'll dedicate the chapter idea to you!

Otherwise, enjoy!

P.T.O ~ Neko x

* * *

'Ah!' Sebastian called out, desperately biting his lip to force back his imminent orgasm. 'W-what are you... doing to me...? Ah! C-Claude, I... I'm c-'

'Not yet... keep it in for me, yes... there's a good boy. Don't want to come too soon, Sebastian, do we?'

'But, I-I...'

'Do you want me to put a cock ring on you?'

'Ah! No, please! Just l-let me come-'

'Really?'

'Yes!'

'Are you sure you want to come?'

'Oh... Please! Please please please-!'

Sebastian looked up at his lover, sweaty and flushed, with wide eyes. Eyes of rusted blood took in the amber-eyed god above him. Claude was positioned over him, continually thrusting lightly into Sebastian's stretched arse. Sweat dripped off his glistening body, making his skin shine and giving him an aura of black divinity.

'Beg.'

Sebastian's dark eyes drifted to their clasped hands and he gritted his teeth.

'Please... I beg of you...'

'Please what?'

Sebastian closed his eyes in acceptance of his submission and the ultimate loss of his dignity.

'Please, my lord.'

Claude sent a dark, sensual grin to Sebastian, his amber-gold eyes flashing. 'There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?' He whispered in Sebastian's ear, before plunging sharply, speeding up to an impossible rate.

Sharp teeth glint in low light as Sebastian's mouth opened wide in ecstasy. A low cry steadily builds in pitch and intensity and two sets of burning eyes flashed pink. With one last, hard thrust Claude buried himself deep inside Sebastian, and let out a yell off ecstasy, his hot cum bathing Sebastian's own tight passage.

Sebastian's eyes widened impossibly, his blood red eyes bleeding bright fuchsia as he let out a loud scream. His own dark cum, the same hue of the demon mark forever imprinted to his left hand, sprayed over his stomach and stained the bed sheets.

Breathing heavily, Sebastian cast lusty eyes on Claude's own sparkling demon ones, sending a tired, loving smile to placate Claude's worried gaze.

'Was I... too rough for you? Are you hurt, Sebastian? I'm sorry, I never meant to go this far-' Claude was suddenly cut off by Sebastian's sweet lips, curving and melding to Claude's own. Their tongues tangled together and fought as loving hands swept over their sweaty bodies.

Breaking the kiss, Sebastian pressed their foreheads together and murmured against Claude's mouth, 'I'm fine love. I'm happy and content and it's all thanks to you. Stop worrying; it was great. I enjoyed it... d-did you?'

Claude smiled softly as Sebastian's reassurances and subsequent worrying of his own performance and pulled him in for another sweet kiss. 'More than anything I've ever enjoyed, I swear. I love you.' Sebastian looked up into Claude's golden gaze, caught.

'I love you, too.'

They settled next to each other, and Claude pulled the stained, silky sheets over them, knowing how much Sebastian appreciated small human gestures like that.

Sure enough, he was rewarded with a soft kiss as he tilted his head to the dark-haired demon resting lightly against his own smooth chest. His muscles shivered as Sebastian laid small ghost kisses on and around Claude's nipple, and down his muscular stomach. He waiting patiently as Sebastian teased him by swiping his tongue all around his abdomen, collecting his own sprem and letting it drip over the edge of his plump lips.

'...Dammit Sebastian! Do you know what you do to me?!' Claude demanded, desperately sliding down Sebastian's sexy form and turning his head to catch the head of his semi-hard cock.

Sebastian gasped, throwing his head back and stared down at the dark head pumping up and down his erection, before twisting sharply and taking Claude's own in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and dipping beneath the foreskin. Claude's eyes widened and he moaned loudly around Sebastian's prick, rumbling deep in his throat before swallowing around him.

Sebastian let out a scream, his eyes rolling up sharply, and retaliated through sucking sharply on Claude's cock, rippling his throat expertly. Claude's strangled answering groan was music to Sebastian's ears. It wasn't long before they were both ready, and it turned into a small competition through a shared glance, who could get the other to come first?

Claude immediately went for Sebastian's balls and perineum, bathing it with his tongue and sucking the globes in his mouth one by one.

Sebastian cheated.

Dipping a slender finger into his mouth, he slowly started to circle along Claude's tip, innocently. Claude smirked around Sebastian's balls, there was no contest. Sebastian was in completely the wrong place for-

'A-AH!'

Claude came hard, back arching almost a perfect 180 degree curve. His cheeks flushed darkly and his eyes lit up the ceiling. Breathlessly, he collapsed once again, his body still trembling from post-orgasm shocks.

'W-What the hell…?'

'Now you know how I feel, every time I bottom.' Sebastian smirked, fisting his own erection continually.

'_T-That's _what it feels like?'

'Well, I don't know. I certainly don't go all starry-eyed, but maybe that's just because it was me-'

'Oh, rack off.'

Swiftly reaching for Sebastian's neck, Claude place a sharp bite on the collarbone, sinking through skin and sending blood trailing over his lips and down their necks. Sebastian immediately succumbed to orgasm, screaming his release.

'G-Goddammit Claude! There was… no need for that…'

'No need?! You stuck your finger up my arse, you demonic twat!'

…

'Yes… but you liked it.'

'I know. Damn you.'

'You already did, my love.'

'Go to sleep, Sebastian, and dream of your Young Master.'

Sebastian frowned into the hard planes of Claude's chest, before placing a light kiss and settling down. 'Demons don't need sleep. And even if I do, I'd ever only dream of you…'

* * *

*Fin*

'So... what about next time, we-'

'NO CLAUDE.'

'You didn't even listen to what I was going to say!'

'We are _not_ having sex on the Young Master's bed!'

'...Damn.'

* * *

Fun!

Sorry, I'm hyper~

So, what did you think? I got a request for more, so I delivered! (I also added an extra chapter) ;)

Ja ne,

P.T.O ~ Neko x


	2. Chapter 2: Cake!

Hello! More chapter!

Challange at bottom!

* * *

'Sebastian?'

Claude's warm tones echoed out from the pantry, and Sebastian shivered, remembering that same voice calling out his name in a very different way.

'Yes, Claude? I'm in the kitchen.'

Claude came striding out of the entrance to the pantry, his amber eyes brightening as he caught sight of his lover elbow deep in flour, coat-less and white shirt rolled up, exposing his muscular forearms. His long, lean hands encased in thin white gloves as he kneaded and pressed the dough in his fingers.

Claude licked his lips, involuntarily.

Sebastian glanced over, his wine-red eyes roving over the trim figure of his dark-haired beau, and he smiled. 'Did you need me?'

'You know I need you constantly, Sebastian,' Claude purred huskily. 'However, I'm afraid we'll have to postpone for the moment-'

'Oh, however will you cope?' Sebastian replied sarcastically, cocking his head towards Claude over his shoulder. Brushing off his hands, he moved the bowl over to the nearest clean counter and tipped the dough out, picking up a rolling-pin. 'I'm afraid _you'll_ have to postpone for the moment, Claude, I'm _busy._ You know the young master been ever more impatient for high quality sweets and cakes lately, and I think-'

Claude never did find out what Sebastian thought, as he swooped down and fastened his own soft lips against Sebastian's neck, licking and biting the smooth flesh. A purr rumbled through the body in front of him as Claude spread swift kisses along the curve of Sebastian's collarbone and up his neck.

Melding his body along the back of Sebastian's, Claude wrapped his arms around the warm figure in front of him, and he tucking his head under Sebastian's chin to continue the torture.

His hand fastened to the curve of Sebastian's spine, and trailed down to the buttons of his trousers. He flicked them open with a dark nail and set about securing his hand around the base of Sebastian's hard cock.

'Already hard for me, love? You're insatiable…'

'You know… I was an – Ah! – an incubus b-before I was… turned…'

'I know.'

Fisting up and down Sebastian's cock faster and faster, driving Sebastian insane; Claude unbuttoned the black slacks more and slipped his other hand down the back, circling Sebastian's entrance with a wetted finger before pushing in the first knuckle.

An extra layer deepened Sebastian's almost constant moans. Not sure whether to rock forwards into Claude's ever quickening fist or backwards onto his questing finger. The decision was made for him, however, as Claude took out the one slow finger and immediately drove two in to the hilt.

Sebastian came hard, yelling, his dark purple cum splattering the clean white surface of the counter, as well as the inside of his trousers and Claude's hand. Claude pulled his hand away from Sebastian's slowly softening member and tutted quietly into his ear.

'You are naughty, _Bassy._ You've contaminated the Young Lord's food.'

Looking down reflexively, Sebastian quickly spotted the tell-tale dark spots mixed in with the rolled out pastry, and his mouth quirked up in a smirk.

_"I have an idea…"_

Claude eyed the small plate in Sebastian's outstretched hand warily.

'Sebastian, you know demons can't stomach human food, it tastes like cement. Why have you made me a _cake?'_

'I've made a new recipe, and I want you to try it. It's just a simple experiment, it won't harm you.'

Claude kept an arm's distance, just in case. 'I'm… not taking any chances.'

Almost comically fast, Sebastian's face crumpled, and he quickly faces the kitchen again, ready to stride off.

'I see. Never mind.'

'Sebastian-'

'No!' He turns back a little, and Claude sees the edge of one blood stained tear. 'It's fine, it was just an experiment. It doesn't matter, it wasn't important…'

He continued in this vein as he started towards the kitchen, almost trying to reassure himself. Claude sighed, defeated.

'Wait! Sebastian, wait, I'll eat it. I swear, I don't mind-'

'Really?' Sebastian seemed to perk up, instantly.

_"Like the cats he loves so much," _thought Claude. 'Yeah. I don't really mind, as long it won't hurt me.'

'It won't! I swear!' He suddenly seemed very excited, practically bouncing around Claude, first seating him, then fetching a plate and a silver spoon, only to replace it with a gold version, then again with painted ceramic, silver, gold, silver again, artfully tarnished bronze, gold, platinum...

'Sebastian!' Guiltily, Sebastian folded his arms behind his back from where he was going to replace the spoon yet again.

'Sorry.'

'Look, we're demons remember?' Claude said impatiently, snatching up the (gold) spoon by his side, scooping up a spoonful of cake and icing and bringing it to his lips. 'I can't imagine it'll be that amazing, even with your cooking-'

He stopped. He stared. He _tasted._ For the first time in centuries, human food had tasted good. And not just good! _Amazing! _The taste, the _texture…_ it was like something out of a dream, a fantasy.

Before he knew it, Claude had waxed off the entire cake and was clinking his (gold) spoon against an empty plate.

'Y-You…'

'Did it work? Was it nice? I probably should have added more sugar, but I know if anything you like spice so– Mpph~'

Claude leaned over and snogged the living daylights out of Sebastian's worried face.

'It – was – _divine~'_ Claude managed to murmur between kisses. Sebastian's frown melting rapidly as he retaliated with enthusiasm. 'But…' Claude pulled himself away, shaking his head to rid himself of the red haze of lust hovering over them both. 'What on all earths was in it? I've never had something that complemented the spice of the cake so well and the icing…'

Sebastian looked on, amused, by the utter trance Claude was in after eating his very difficult cake. It _had_ taken a while to get the mixtures right and the texture of the icing and sponge. Eventually he had decided with a spiced cinnamon and clove Victoria Sponge and thick sweet buttercream icing.

'I'm not telling for the world, Claude. This secret is going with me to the grave, though, if you're good, I'll make you some more of these in the future. I'd like to try a spicy icing and sweet sponge next time…'

'What? Sebastian! Tell me please~?'

'No.'

_'Please~?'_

'No!'

'Well, at least tell me _some_ of the ingredients…?'

'…Cinnamon, Clove, a little ginger-'

'That's the spicy part, I tasted those. So it must be the icing…'

'Damn.'

_'Tell me Sebastian! Tell me what you put in those cake, or I swear on your father I'll never have sex with you again!'_

'Never?'

'Not even a blowjob!' Claude finished triumphantly.

'Hmm… well I'll see your ban and raise you a deal. Withdraw that statement or I'll _never make another one of those cakes, again.'_

…

'Damn you Sebastian.'

* * *

More Chapter, more chapter! Yeah!

Sorry x

I'll dedicate the next chapter (+ idea) to the person who gets the ingredient to Sebastian's cake, okay?

ByeEEEEEEEEEE!

P.T.O. ~ Neko x


End file.
